The following discussion discloses electrochemical cells and methods of making cells for use in an implantable medical device (IMD) that is very compact, such that IMD can be readily implanted in small spaces within the patient's anatomy. As such devices get smaller, new challenges in manufacturing of components, such as batteries present themselves. One of the challenges is making battery encasements, for example covers and cases, that can be reliably manufactured to remain sealed during use within a human body. It is known that the welding of certain metals can form areas at the weld that are more susceptible to hydrogen cracking or embrittlement than the base metals. The root of the weld is typically the weakest spot in a welded structure due to stress concentration effect.